Stealing Hearts: Reloaded
by I.Drowned.My.Goldfish
Summary: Naruto steals from the rich to help the poor, but when Uchiha Sasuke says to have an undefeatable alarm system, he wants to prove himself. SasuNaru, Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. That right belongs to Sasuke.. err.. I mean, that other guy. I am in no way making profit of this. I will only put this here and not at later chapters, because I don't think it is necessary.**

A/N. The summary clearly states it's Sasu/Naru meaning Yaoi, meaning man on man, meaning slash, meaning any flames about this pairing will be used to cook my marshmallows. This is the re-written, but I still need some help. Constructive critisism is welcome as well as any suggestions or idea's and please remember that english is not my first language, and be as kind as to point out any mistakes I made.

* * *

If you looked outside at this time of the night you would see the flashing lights in bright colors flipping on and off while t

If you looked outside at this time of the night you would see the flashing lights in bright colors flipping on and off while the clock chimed 12 o 'clock.

At the same time a watch showed the bright green numbers **12:00**, and right on time he heard the footsteps on the hall. Sucking in his breath he waited till the footsteps faded. When he didn't hear them anymore he looked at the situation he was in right now. Clinging to the ceiling with a bright red grid on the floor, that he could only see because he was wearing his special sunglasses, while red beams cris-crossed the room in search of something suspicious.

Dropping from the ceiling, he twisted in midair to avoid being hit by a beam. He landed with his legs spread, each in a different grid with his hands on the floor, he arched his back to avoid being hit by another beam at the exact same place where his back was just seconds before. Another red beam came towards his legs while another came from above towards his stomach. Flipping backwards he landed in a crouch. Trying to make his way to the middle of the room he dodged more red beams while carefully trying not to hit the ones on the floor. Ducking as one came soaring at his head he finally made it.

The glass cabinet was probably the easiest part. He took 2 diamond nails from his right pocket putting them on his gloved fingers. Placing the nailds on the glass, he made a circle big enough for his hand to fit trough and the object he was currenly stealing. Carefully taking the glass circle out he looked closely at the shining stone. 'That something to small could be so valuable' he thought. He took a small weight from his left pocket that he placed in the cabinet while taking out the stone. Then he left the same way he came, carefully avoiding and dodging the beams. When he came to the door he looked at his watch which said 1:30. Precisely timed the guards outside the door walked away to change shifts. He quietly opened the door and slipped out. Taking off before the new guards came back, he climbed out the window. In the morning all that they would find was a small weight on it with a orange nine tailed fox.

* * *

So please review :)


	2. Murphy's Law

A/N: I didn't really like the OC Hinata I made so I'm trying a different one that fits her more. I can't type stuttering so if you want her to stutter, just imagine she does sticks out tongue

* * *

'You know those times when you're just not having your day? When everything that can go wrong, will go wrong? Yeah? Well, this is one of those days.'

--

Laying in his bed, Naruto stared at his ceiling. Tracing the cracks in it he took notice of the way they twined together and away from eachother like an interwoven web of.. well.. something. Yawning he glanced at his alarm clock and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. The bright green numbers told him it was 6:30. Deciding it wasn't that late and he deserved to sleep some more he yawned one more, turned around and went back to sleep.

Through the window one bright beam of light fell on his eye. Shielding his eyes with his hand he cracked one of them open and stared at his alarm clock. 9:30. He blinked. Wait... 9:30? Wasn't he supposed to do something today? He sat up in his bed and thought about it. 'What was I supposed to do today again...? Grocery shopping.. hmm no.. Work.. hmm no..' Suddenly his eyes opened in shock. 'School!' He jumped out of bed, got his legs tangled in the bedsheets and fell over, and smacked his forehead into his nighttable. He groaned and rubbed his head. 'Yup, definately school..'

--

Shivering, wet, and muddy from the cold shower he had to take, 'Those stupid people just _happened_ to use up all the hot water.' And the car that just _happened_ to speed through that puddle 'stupid bastard.' That just _happened_ to be there 'stupid rain.' because it just _happened_ to rain that morning 'stupid weather.' he came at school.

Figuring he probably already made a very good impression on his school this year.. again, he stomped through the hallway while leaving puddles off muddy water behind him. He threw open the door, stomped through it, and promptly a chalk hit his forehead. Blinking he stared at his teacher, realised it wasn't his teacher but someone he really didn't want to face right now, quickly turned around and ran through the door. In the classroom the students stared at the spot where the blond had been for a moment before turning to eachother and starting to gossip. The teacher only had to clear his throat to make the students sit up straight and pay attention.

--

At lunch he was finally able to get some rest. Sitting down at their table he took out his ham, cheese and tomatoe sandwich he took a bite. Said bite quickly shot down his throat and back up as he both choked and cought it back up. What happened? Kiba sat down next to him and did it, as only Kiba could. Naruto layed his head down on the table and decided he really wasn't having his day. Kiba poked him with his plastic fork. 'Uhmm.. Are you okay, dude?' Naruto just groaned and slammed his head on the table. Kiba scooted away from him a bit and ate his salad.

Hearing more people sitting down Naruto looked up and straight into the face of a worried Hinata. 'Are you okay, Naruto-kun?' Naruto looked at her almost with tears in his eyes for the only bit of kindness he was shown today. He held out his arms and looked at her pleadingly. She quickly wrapped him up in her arms and pat his hair. 'There there, what's wrong?' She combed her fingers through his hair, wondering how he always managed to get it so soft. She would have to ask him sometime and- 'The world is just so mean to me today! It doesn't want me to have a good life with just good things and good people in it! Her thoughts interrupted, Hinata hid an amused smile at the familiar scenario. 'Okay, so what really happened?' Naruto groaned and broke free of her embrace. 'I overslept this morning, smacked my head into my nighttable, had to take a cold shower, got splashed by a car that ran through a puddle, entered the wrong classroom, and nearly killed myself by eating a sandwich. The world is just-' 'logical,' he got interrupted. 'Everything you just said has a perfectly explainable reason to have happened. Naruto glared at Shikamaru. 'Okay so explain it to me then.' Shikamaru sighed. 'You overslept because you go to bed too late, smacked your head because you forgot you were still in bed so you probably got your sheets all messed up. The cold shower is because you overslept, got splashed because you always walk near the road instead of near the buildings, walked into the wrong classroom because you weren't paying attention and nearly killed yourself because, well, Kiba's just too loud. To sum it up, you're just being an idiot today.. Well, except the sandwich part, that's all Kiba's part.' Naruto glared at him 'You suck.' Shikamaru just smirked.

Tenten leaned forward. 'So on a different subject, have you guys heard about the hottest topic lately?' Naruto perked up. 'No? What, who where?' Tenten lowered her voice. 'They call him.. The Kyuubi...' She trailed off. Kiba tried to raise an eyebrow. 'So? It's not like that's new.' Tenten shook her head. 'No, but this time.. this time.. he actually send a letter to them, telling them what he was comming for and was still able to steal it! Isn't that amazing?' Shikamaru rolled his eyes. 'They probably didn't believe he was going to do it. I mean, what kind of idiot would send them a letter,' Naruto shifted, 'even Naruto wouldn't do that.' Naruto stared at him. 'What do you mean?' Shikamaru shook his head. 'It doesn't matter.

Tbc.

* * *

So, Please review and tell me what you think. I need some ideas to fill in places and I hope I will be able to continue it like this.


	3. The Undergrounds

Finally at home Naruto opened the door and took his shoes off by the door

A/N: By accident I kind of put ' instead of " around the dialogs which sometimes makes people think their having mental conversations, so just to clear it up, from now on " means talking and ' means thinking :3

* * *

Finally at home Naruto opened the door and took his shoes off by the door. Feeling tired he walked to his bedroom and let himself fall face down on his bed. He curled up under his blankets like a cat and snored the night away.

The buzzing feeling in his jeans pocket woke him up that morning. Feeling confused for some moments he wondered about the weird sound and feeling before he realised it was cellphone that was going off. Taking his cellphone out his pocket with his left hand he answered it just as he was busy rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hey," the voice on the other side said. "can I see you?" Naruto was suddenly completely awake. "Yeah, sure.. where?" "The undergrounds in about an hour?" Naruto nodded even though the person wouldn't be able to see it. "That sounds okay, I need to bring over some things anyway. I'll meet you there." Silence was his answer.

--

When Naruto shoved open the door he had to wait a minute to take it all in. The view was spectacular as always and sometimes, even after all this time, it still confused him how there could be a place like this _here_. The undergrounds was exactly what it was called: under the ground. It was also a somewhat fancy black market. Rich people came to buy things that we're almost impossible to get otherwise, and the goods were almost always stolen. They didn't care about that, though. Being able to open your own shop, sell your goods to the other shop owners or just sell them on the street it was a famous place for criminals. Only accessible by the various entrance points spread over the city, it was hidden away far from the polices' eyes and let the people there as free as can be to do their jobs.

Looking around he stopped the small restaurant between the shops and walked to it. Knowing the person he was meeting to be there, he walked inside and looked inside. Spotting the guy he was looking for he went and sat in front of him, waiting for him to look up from the magazine he was reading. After a while his impatience got the best of him and he snapped his fingers in front of the mans face.

"Yo Panda-boy, are you alive?" Gaara glared at him. "Don't call me that, foxy. You need to learn to be patient." Naruto groaned. "I'm patient all the time at night, so when it's day I need to let my natural impatience go," he grinned. "anyway, why did you want to see me?" Gaara shook his head. "Can't a guy want to see a friend he hasn't seen in so long?" Naruto stared at him. A slight blush came across Gaara's face and Naruto raised an eyebrow 'he's hiding something..'. Gaara cleared his throat. "So, how's business? Got anything good this time?" Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts, then nodded.

He looked around him for anyone suspicious then reached into the bag he carried with him and took out a small box. Inside the box a small stone laid on the soft surface. Gaara gasped. "Is that a.." Naruto grinned and nodded. Gaara reached out a finger and touched it, his finger gliding over the surface. He looked up at Naruto. "Where did you get this?" Naruto just smiled secretly and shrugged. "I can't reveal all my secrets, takes away the mystery." He grinned. "Does it matter? It's for a good cause anyway!" He packed the Red Diamond(1) back up and put it in his bag.

Naruto stood up "Well, if that's all, will you come with me to the shop?" Gaara stood up and shrugged. "Might as well. It's good to spend some time with you again." Naruto glanced over at him. "You could always come and drop by my apartment sometime." Gaara looked at him as if he was crazy. "Tsch, like I can just walk over street in bright day like normal people. You know that's not possible and you know that's not going to happen." Naruto shook his head and sighed. "Right, sorry. I forgot." Gaara stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. "You forgot?" Naruto nodded and Gaara continued walking. "I forgot." Gaara hid an amused smile.

--

They approached the shop together. Wary of what was going to happen Naruto cautiously stepped inside, Gaara following him. Opening his mouth he started to say "Hello, I'm b-" but was interrupted by the knife that was thrown at his head. Catching it in front of his face he finished his sentence "-ack." and walked further inside. Leaning on the counter, a smiling Iruka greeted him. "Well, well, well, I haven't seen you in a while. I'm glad to see you haven't gone entirely soft."

Iruka had been his mentor since he was five. When the blond had ran away from the orphanage, Iruka was the one who took him in and cared for him. When Iruka was thirteen his parents died. Not having any money he didn't have a roof above his head or food to eat, so he did the only thing he could do at the time. He started stealing things. Starting small with food from the market, he quickly learned himself the ways of crime. In five years time he grew from a nobody to a well-known thief. Being in this cirquit though, Naruto automatically got involved. When finally Naruto stated at eight years old he wanted to do the same, Iruka gave in and taught him everything he knew about stealing and Naruto grew up to be the person he is today.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yesterday was an accident. It was shock." He nodded as if to confince himself. Iruka smiled at him and looked behind him. "Shukaku, a pleasure to see you as well." Gaara gave a faint nod and looked around interested. Approaching one of the with security glass covered show cases, he looked inside. Seeing nothing that catched his eye, he settled for waiting and leaned against the wall.

Naruto approached the counter and laid the knife on it. "I've got something for you, and I think you're going to like it." He took his bag and fished out the Red Diamond. Iruka looked at it for a moment then nodded appreciatively. "Good job, so that's the reason I haven't seen you this summer?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it was one of my 'longer' projects." Iruka took the diamond then looked back at Naruto. "So you think this was the last one you needed? Naruto thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Probably not. Don't forgot it still needs to be completely furnished and all that. But atleast the building will be complete." Iruka nodded. "I have your money, by the way. Everything sold fairly fast." Naruto grinned. "It's called 'being awesome." Gaara appeared next to him and poked his forehead. "It's called being a dork." Naruto pouted at him. Gaara smacked his butt. Iruka laughed at their antics.

Tbc.

* * *

(1) So I did some googling, and multiple people say Red Diamonds are one of the most expensive diamonds in the world. Supposedly uncut Red Diamonds are rare (there are only around 35 so far) and have ranged from 800,000.00 to 1.9 million. I don't know if this is true though, but if it's not it doesn't really matter anyway, lol.

**Rate & Review, because that makes me work faster and give you free virtual cookies... probably!**


	4. Enter: Uchiha Sasuke!

A/N: Because it seriously annoys me when people put japanese names the american way, I won't do that here. If that makes anyone confused, it just means they say their last name first and then their first name, so instead of it being shudders Sasuke Uchiha, it will be Uchiha Sasuke. Like it should.

* * *

When Naruto finally came home late at night, with a passed out Gaara on his back, he was dead tired. Gaara having decided earlier that Naruto didn't spend enough time with him, dragged him around all night. Finally Naruto dragged them to a bar and succeeded in making Gaara drunk; one of those perks of being in the crime cirquit and was able to convince him to go home with him. 'It's not as if he's able to drive.' After a while and multiple tries to grope Naruto's inappropriate places, he mumbled something about wishing he was someone else and promptly passed out. Naruto giving a defeated sigh, finally hoisted him up on his back and continued to carry him home.

Kicking off his shoes by the door he carried Gaara to his bedroom and laid him on his bed. Taking off his shoes first he slowly stripped him to his boxers. Figuring Gaara wouldn't mind he tucked Gaara in before taking of his own clothes and joining him. After some shifting around he finally settled. Suddenly a leg was thrown over his waist and Gaara cuddled closer to him, laying his head in the crook of his neck. Smiling softly at the familiar position Naruto drifted off to sleep as well.

--

When Naruto woke up it was to his alarm clock making that awfull sound too early, at seven in the morning. Groaning he squeezed his eyes shut before rubbing them with his hand. Missing the warmth of an extra body from the bed he looked next to him and reached out a hand to where Gaara had laid. It was cold, signaling Gaara had left the bed a while ago. 'Probably left early to avoid detection.' Naruto mused about this for a moment before shaking away the thoughts and started to get out of bed.

After doing his morning business, taking a shower and wash his hair, he went to his tiny kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Taking his breakfast with him to his, also tiny, livingroom he settled on the couch and turned on the tv. Waiting for the screen to turn on he watched as the television showed him 'Dora the explorer.' Blinking before he raised his eyebrows he asked himself why Gaara was watching Nickelodeon this morning. Almost smacking himself in the head for his stupidity he realised Gaara knew his morning ritual and most likely did this to tease him. Taking notice of the note placed on his coffee table he smiled to himself. 'Aww he left me a note.' He finished his breakfast and stood up to put his plate in the kitchen, then walked back and picked up the note. 'I left early, Gaara. He rolled his eyes. Straight and to the point. His eyes took notice of the small scribble at the bottom. 'Don't forget to brush your teeth.' Naruto frowned before breathing into his hand to test his breath. He wrinkled his nose. He should definately brush his teeth. He walked to the bathroom and procceeded to do just that.

--

Sitting in his classroom, Narut doodled on a paper in his notebook. Drawing things like little houses and circles he quickly filled his paper. Tearing the paper from his notebook he packed it into a ball and threw it in some random direction. Hitting the person three rows in front of him he quickly pretended to take over the notes from the blackboard and grinned to himself. When the guy stopped looking he deemed it save and sat up straight again. He leaned his chin on his hand and stared out the window.

Hearing some noise at the door he turned his head just in time to see it close. Moving his gaze to the front of the room his eyes rested on the raven haired male that had just entered it. Apparently he had missed his introduction. Moving his eyes over him took notice of the way his hair stuck up un the back stuck up in the back. He snorted. "Duckbutt." The guys eyes, that had previously been looking for a place to sit, snapped towards him and narrowed. Naruto swallowed, crap, had he said that outloud? The way the boy glared at him signaled he had indeed heard him. The raven stalked over to him and Naruto shifted in his seat. Slightly wary of what the raven was going to do he almost jumped in his seat as the boy slammed his bag down on the table next to him and sat down. Naruto glanced around and noticed that indeed, the last empty seat was next to him. He sighed to himself and wondered if the guy next to him was mad.

He turned to the raven and started to apologize. "You know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.." He scratched the back of his head. "Uhmm, My name is Uzumaki Naruto..." The guy stared at him. Naruto bit his lip. "Normally people would introduce them next.." They guy raised an eyebrow. Naruto noticed how normal it looked on the boy, as if he practiced looking as natural as possible doing it. He huffed, told himself the boy probably did practice and finally turned back to the board. Glancing at the boy from the corner of his eye he took in how the male seemed to study him. The blond rolled his eyes when the boy finally seemed satisfied and stopped looking to take his books from his bag.

Meanwhile, Naruto was doodling again on a new piece of paper and made little stick people that were hitting eachother. He was so ingrossed in his doodling he nearly jumped again when the raven decided to open his mouth. "Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto glanced at him. Sasuke was looking at him as if he was expecting something. Naruto had the feeling he was supposed to know him, but couldn't remember why so he just nodded. Sasuke, looking almost relieved, turned to the blackboard and mumbled something. It was almost too soft but Naruto was able to catch it. "Apology accepted." Naruto smiled.

Tbc.

* * *

**Review, review, review! **

**Point out mistakes I made and how I can improve my writing, because it will be very helpfull. Any suggestions are also still very welcome!**


	5. Projects

A/N: I'm actually supposed to study for the biology test I have tomorrow, but I don't want to so I'd figure I'd write something... bad me..

* * *

When the bell signaled the end of the lesson Naruto had already packed his books and was ready to go. Instead of going straight home like he usually did, he left for the train station a few blocks away. Checking his cellphone for the time he calculated the time he needed to get to the station and the time the train would leave and concluded that he was in no need to hurry, and if by any chance he missed the train, he would just wait for the next one. Satisfied with this he started to cross the street. He hadden't even stepped on the street though, before he got yanked back by a hand on his elbow. Turning to yell at the person said hand was part of he almost missed the car that ran, full speed, over the spot he had been standing before. Staring at said spot Naruto felt that, if he was an anime character, this would be the appropriate time to sweatdrop. Still feeling the hand on his elbow his eyes followed the hand to the person it belonged to.

His eyes widened almost comically. "Sasuke!" The boy shook his head. "If it weren't for me, dobe, you would have to be transported to the hospital right now. And to be honest, I don't want to be the person that brings the news of your death to your relatives." Naruto's mouth dropped open. "It speaks?!" Sasuke glared at him before shaking his head. "I don't think you really see the point here.." Naruto smiled at him. "Oh well, you were here and saved me. See, no harm done!" He turned a circle to prove his point. Sasuke sighed and laid the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically. "Oh, where would the world be without me." Naruto grinned. "And it jokes as well it seems." Sasuke stared at him. "I wasn't joking." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke gave in, defeated, and smiled back. "Fine, I was. But don't tell anyone or I'll kill you." Naruto snorted. "You and what army?" Sasuke smirked. "The private one I have at home." Naruto's stared at him curiously. "You seriously have one? What are you, celebrity?" Sasuke looked elsewhere. "Yeah.. Kind of.."

Naruto tapped his chin. "Who are you then?" Sasuke sighed and mumbled something. Naruto leaned closer. "What was that?" Sasuke looked up at him. "I'm surprised you don't know. I'm the vice-president of Uchiha's inc." Naruto stared at him some more. When he finally opened his mouth it was to say what Sasuke had already heard more times then he had fingers: "But your only 17!" Followed by what he didn't expect. "Wicked. I knew I knew you. Or I mean.. I knew that I knew you from somewhere, you know?" Sasuke hid his amused smile behind his hand, pretending to couch. When he was done pretending, he shrugged. "Not really. It's mostly just boring stuff." Naruto felt confused. "But, don't you get to boss people around and stuff?" Sasuke shook his head. "No, my father gets to do the fun stuff. I'm only allowed to do paperwork. It's to 'show me the reigns' he says. It's really not what people make it out to be. I don't actually do anything, though my family likes to pretend it's some awesome job or what not." Naruto was silent for a moment before sighing. "That must suck, I can't imagine doing paperwork the whole day." Sasuke nodded and silently agreed. He looked across the street and shifted his position. "Something exciting never happens. It's the same thing day in day out." He asked himself if maybe that was the reason he was talking to Naruto. An air of excitement hang around the boy and Sasuke couldn't help but feel attracted it. When Naruto cleared his throat he realised he was spacing out. Another thing he wasn't normally comfortable with around other people. This boy must really be.. different. He cleared his thoughts and faced Naruto again. "Anyway, weren't you going somewhere?" Naruto looked around him and realised he was exactly where he was almost half an hour ago, and had succesfully missed his train.

Recalculating in his head, he knew that if he left now, he could still get the next train. It would mean leaving Sasuke though. He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I should probably go now or I will miss the next train." Sasuke nodded as well. "Well, of you go then." Naruto smiled at him one more time before crossing the street. He looked left and right first though. He didn't want Sasuke to need to save him one more time. He inwardly snickered. He had seen the car coming from his corner and his eye and knew Sasuke was behind him. He was merely curious about what Sasuke would do that made him stand there. He had been pleasantly surprised though and was happy that he had made a new friend. When he had safely crossed the street he turned around to wave at Sasuke but he was already gone.

--

Getting to the station on time for his train he bought a ticket and boarded it. When the train arrived at his destination he got off and had to walk for five more minutes. When he finally saw the construction site he knew he was at the right place. He was only able to walk by though. The workers would ask themselves why a teenage guy like himself would enter a contruction site and ask questions. It didn't matter that said teenage guy actually was their boss and could fire their asses, since they didn't and probably never would, know that. He certainly would have to thank Gaara again for hacking into those databases for him. And in his freetime too!.

While he knew Iruka would ofcourse cover for him, Naruto felt better knowing that he wasn't involved. So Naruto had asked Gaara if he could hack into some databases for him and 'create' someone that could serve as a cover-up. If someone ever found out there never was a real person registered for the site they could be in big trouble. But why would they, he was merely a business man; building for a good cause. Well, atleast it said so in the datebase. They wouldn't ask themselves why he never checked up on them because he merely didn't have the time and they already had the blue prints of the building so they had nothing to worry about. And if they ever had any problems they could always contact him through e-mail.

Walking all around the site Naruto smiled. The process was coming along quite nicely. He could already see the shape of the end product though it wasn't nearly close to done. It would probably take a long time for it to be that. Satisfied, Naruto turned around and went back home. He still had to do some homework and eat dinner. He was feeling quite hungry.

--

With his plate in his hand he sat down on his couch. Placing it on the coffee table he grabbed the remote control and switched on the television. Finding nothing of interest he settled for the news. Letting the remote control fall down next to him he leaned forward and picked up his plate again. Eating his dinner he listened uninterested to what the weatherman had to tell him. Sunny with a slight chance of rain now and then. He snorted, set his place on his lap and picked up the remote control again. He switched through the channels again. A landscape with a lonely snake appeared "When the snake has smelled out his.." Switch. A girl in a short black dress appeared "I kissed a girl and I.." Switch, ugh how he hated that song. A journalist and a black haired male appeared. "I am standing here next to the youngest.." Switch. "The newest.." Wait, wasn't that.. He switched back. " Uchiha inc, Uchiha Sasuke. Tell me, you are one of the biggest company's in the city. Aren't you afraid 'The Kyuubi' will aim for you next?" Whoah, this was about _him_? The journalist pushed his microphone under the nose of an annoyed looking Sasuke who shook his head. "All our valuables are being held at our mansion which is equipped with one of the best alarm systems developed by my own brother. I can assure you no one has, and no one ever _will_ get past it. No exceptions." The journalist held the microphone back to himself and spoke into it. "Spoken like a true Uchiha. Now back to the.." Naruto stopped listening and smirked to himself.

He had found himself a new project.

Tbc.

* * *

And like always: **Review!**

And to anyone who actually reads these things, can someone give me some advice on my dialogs 'cause I keep seeing that I'm doing to same thing "Speak." Action "Speak." Action. But I don't know how to fill it in otherwise..


End file.
